New Borns
S-2 = The New Borns (also known as Skintubbies) are the secondary antagonists in the Slendytubbies franchise. Physical Apperance They have a chestnut-colored fur, a wrinkled face, and their arms are very small. They have no antenna. First Apperance Sean Toman (creator) started working on the sequel and decided that he should add more enemies than Tinky Winky himself. He said he would like to see new encounters. Originally, the New Borns were going to have the same animation as the player when walking. This got removed and Sean made a new sprite animation to them. This may have gotten removed due to not making the Minions seem undead enough. Behavior They are the monsters of the Secret Lair: One starts in the room with the two machines, where they were presumably born. The second starts in the storage area. They attack with their arms, which are hidden inside their model, and they sob permanently. * The first is playable in the Versus Mode. * The second also appears in the Training Maze. Audio Their sobs. Trivia * They are considered to be clones of the player. * Their scream is the same as Tinky Winky, but more acute. * Their origins are unknown : It's possible that they were created by Tinky Winky, using the machines they spawn at. ** However, it's possible that they are simply born in the Secret Lair. * They're often mistaken as armless, this is probably because of the fact they have the arms hidden inside the model. ** This is probably a mistake commited in the modelling of these characters. * They're the first and the only characters so far which appearance in Slendytubbies 3 is revealed. ** It's actually only one of them. * It's possible that there is a male and a female, but this can be disproved by the fact they are identical. * In 1.5 version of Slendytubbies 2 they were making some moans. |-| S-2D = The New Borns are back in Slendytubbies 2D as enemies. Appearance Like the second opus, they are grey-brown and have a wrinkled face, very small arms and no antenna. Behavior They are always the enemies of the Secret Lair: Like the others teletubbies, they directly chases the player and moves faster if they are too close, while screaming. One appears in the Training Maze. The two appears in the Versus Mode of this map. Audio Their scream. Their sobs. Trivia * They have the same apparitions and same sounds as in Slendytubbies II, however, the scream is higher pitched. ** This is also true for Po. |-| S-3 = |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies II Secret Lair.png|In ''Slendytubbies II. Popup2.png|In one of the Popups. New Born.PNG|New Born - Teletubby Secret Lair. ''Slendytubbies III S3 Teaser.png|Teaser for Slendytubbies III. IMG_1901.JPG|White tubby look at one of the new borns with the night vision camera in tubby secret liar|link=Slendytubbies 3 Slendytubbies 2D'' Secret Lair 2.png|In the menu. Sprites New Born Sprite.png|Front. New Born Sprite 2.png|Side face. New Born Sprite 4.png|Back. New Born Sprite 3.png|Side face. ZeoWorks Smiley Newborn.png|Newborn Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Teletubbies